Nothing and Everything
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: Her life was a living hell and she needed a way out of it. She needed someone to rescue her from the things she's put up with for years. Once she notices a boy who has been eyeing her for a while now, she visits his apartment room to expect the unexpected. Campbell/Maya One-shot!


**Author's Note: I am so in love with Campbell and Maya, and I know for sure that they'll get together on the show! Many of you love these two already and I sure do as well.**

**So, I decided to make a one-shot of my new favorite pairing.**

**This story is inspired by the song and music video of Bring Me To Life by Evanescence ft. Paul McCoy. **

Her life was always complicated since the day she was born. Her world gets sucked into pieces minute by minute as she walks upon it. No one liked her…everyone just wanted her to disappear and to never show up again. Everyone wanted her elsewhere, nonexistent.

She wondered why everyone wanted her to disappear. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was always a good daughter, a great person in that matter, and she's very mature for her age. But then she also had a problem with cutting…which became an unbearable habit that overcame her.

_Why does everyone expect me to be perfect? Everyone has flaws, including me. _She thought, staring out the window as a sigh escaped her lips.

She was in a car, along with her sister Katie and her mother. They were being dropped off at Degrassi, a school that somewhat made Maya uncomfortable.

The hockey jocks of the school were just complete assholes, judging her about the size of her breasts and teasing her continuously about it every time she came upon them. She hated those guys, but there was only one who actually _never _teased her about her chest or anything else…actually, he never talked to her at all.

Campbell Saunders. He was a mysterious boy in her eyes. He never spoken a word to her, but he was always seen staring at her…she would only know that because she glanced at him plenty of times, catching him looking her way. She felt startled by it at first, as if he was stalking her, or maybe…there was just something mysterious about him.

She entered the Cafeteria as she sat down at a table by herself. She grabbed her phone from her purse, glancing at the time. It was only 8:00 am, which only meant school was about to start in a few minutes.

Just then, the hockey jocks passed by her table, making jokes under their breaths about her.

"Assholes," Maya muttered quietly, looking elsewhere.

"Excuse me?" Dallas spoke up. Maya narrowed her eyes at the boy, beginning to stand up on her feet with confidence. In her surprise, Campbell was nowhere to be found in the group.

Where was he?

"Do you guys have anything better to do than to be staring at other girl's body parts? You guys are just perverted, immature hockey players who think they can get laid just by any girl who approaches them." She said. "Well guess what? That's going to get you nowhere in life. That just proves all of you are sexist, fugitive, pigs."

Dallas stepped forward, closer to the blonde haired girl. Maya became nervous, wondering if he was considering on laying a hand on her…as if, hitting her for her remark at him.

"You think you're tough, niner?" Dallas began to say.

"_Leave her alone," _a voice said from the distance. Maya's eyes widened slightly as she turned around, discovering Campbell Saunders. He looked angry, rage filled through his eyes. It was as if he was considering on taking Dallas down easily.

_This is the first time I've ever heard him say something… _a voice whispered in her mind.

Dallas raised an eyebrow, walking passed Maya as he reached Campbell. Maya breathed a sigh of relief, glancing back at Campbell and Dallas. Something serious was about to go down sooner or later.

"So now you're siding with niner girl?" Dallas questioned, his voice filled with obvious pure anger.

"No. I'm siding with nobody, actually," Campbell remarked harshly. "Just leave her the hell alone." He demanded.

"Or you'll do what?" Dallas demanded, taking a step closer to Campbell, as if a fight was about to happen at any second.

"I won't do anything," He simply replied. "Just leave her alone, and we can all walk the halls in peace."

Dallas stared at the boy intensely, as if he was staring into his soul. Campbell didn't seem bothered by this at all; he just stared equally at Dallas's eyes with his own glare.

Just then, Dallas just scoffed as he walked passed Campbell, hitting his shoulder against Campbell's as he left out of the Cafeteria, along with the other hockey players.

He sighed afterwards, narrowing his eyes at the blonde haired girl. She looked nervous, her arms crossed over her chest. She was staring at him in surprise, which only made him raise an eyebrow at her.

Silence overwhelmed the two for a couple seconds until Maya finally decided to say something.

"Thank you…" She whispered, glancing at him briefly, taking a strand of her hair as she placed it behind her ear.

He grunted in response, shrugging. With that, he left out of the Cafeteria, making the blonde curious to know what was up with him.

xxx

It was exactly _9:00 pm, _and Maya was supposed to be home by seven. She sighed slightly, glancing at the front door of the apartment she lived in. She was on the 8th floor, which only meant she was very high up in this apartment building. Campbell also lived in this same exact apartment, but he was on the 9th floor, his room above hers.

She placed her hand on the doorknob, gulping nervously. She closed her eyes shut, preparing for what was to come when her parents found out she came home late.

Just then the door flew open, not even a small sound coming from the kitchen or living room. She took one step inside of her apartment house slowly, reviewing the kitchen and living room from the front door. There was no one upon the kitchen or the living room.

_They must be asleep then, _She guessed, but regretted her thoughts quickly when she felt herself being pulled into the house of her own father's grip, tightly around her wrist. He slammed the door shut as he slammed her body against the door, eyes full of fiery and intensity as he stared into her eyes.

"Where the hell were you?" He snapped with venom.

Maya just closed her eyes in fear, her teeth chattering as she tried to figure out what to say. She was so nervous, so scared to say anything…especially when she disobeyed her father.

She only took a walk around the streets for about half an hour…but it turned out to be two hours when she had checked her watch.

"I-I went out for a walk, and I guess I lost track of time…" She whispered nervously. At least she didn't come up with a lie that would only piss her father off even more.

Her father's glare hardened as he grabbed a grip of her shirt, pulling her close to his face. It was as if he wouldn't buy any shit she came up with.

"You seriously think I'm that gullible to believe any of that shit?" He nearly screamed, pushing her aggressively away from him. She was slammed against the door once more, hissing in pain as her head began to ache.

"Well I'm not lying!" She said faintly, her eyes meeting his exact glare.

"You're just a pathetic and a worthless little child," He said bitterly, entering the kitchen as he continued on rambling things that came onto his mind. "You don't do anything right in your life whatsoever," He exclaimed. "And yet you try so hard to change all the things that are wrong with you and you still continue to fail at it."

"You're always putting me down for the smallest things!" Maya talked back, continuing. "I'm sorry that you want me to be as perfect as a Princess! But I have flaws! So does Katie! She was in rehab, did you not forget?"

Just then a glass smashed onto the floor, glass pieces scattered across the white hard floor which made Maya flinch in fear.

This meant her father was not only pissed, but he was also losing it. He saw her grab her by the arms roughly, forcing her to look into his fiery blue eyes. "I will tear the living soul out of you and you continue on with that attitude of yours."

She hated her father so much. She wanted to slap him, attack him, and get him arrested somehow – wherever he can stay away from her!

She doesn't love her father at all, and she knew for a fact he didn't love her. Her mother never really stood up for her when her father always put her down anyway. _What a lovely mother._

"I hate you." Maya said bitterly, her voice full of rage and anger directed at her father. He pursed his eyebrows together, his eyes hardening.

He brought his hand up and slapped her hard across the face. Burn rushed through her cheeks as she screamed, pushing him as hard as she can away from her. "You are fucking sick! You need help!" She screamed, trying to run to her room. His hands gripped her ankle which made her fall flat, landing hard on the floor.

She struggled to get out of his grip, kicking him in the face with her free foot. As moments passed, he let go, which meant the attempt she did with kicking him in the face, worked.

As she struggled into her room, she slammed her door shut, locking it tightly. Tears blurred in her eyes as she saw nothing but a blur of her room.

Why did her father want to make her suffer so much?

Why does he always physically hurt her?

She didn't do anything wrong…why couldn't he see that?

Why did he always have to put her down for the smallest things?

Just then…Maya heard music just above her room as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"_

The person who lived just above her room was Campbell, the mysterious boy who stood up for her earlier at school today…

She bit her lip instantly, arching her back off of her room door as she took slow steps towards her window. As she reached her window, she slowly pulled it up, glancing down at the ground. Her heart almost dropped as she saw how high she was up.

"_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb."_

She gulped nervously, sticking her head out of the window as she turned her head upwards, looking at Campbell's window to his room. The music was obviously coming from his room.

A thought clicked into her mind for a second. She grabbed hold of the nearest bar, gesturing herself up as she stepped out of the window, standing in balance at a small edge which consisted of nothing but brick walls. She glanced down at the ground, fear overcoming her.

_What the hell am I doing! _She yelled to herself in her head.

Why was she climbing out of the window just to see Campbell? 'Cause she's crazy like that.

"_Without a soul…my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold."_

She gestured herself up as she moved up the rectangular bricks, gripping a nice grip on them so she wouldn't fall. She kept her eyes narrowed at the window as the music started to increase louder as she got closer to his window. Moments later, she sighed of relief as she made it up to his window safely.

"_Until you find it there and lead it back…home."_

She quickly hid herself, and then took a peek into his window, noticing he was rocking out to the music that was blasting in his room.

"_Wake me up!  
Wake me up inside!  
I can't wake up!  
Wake me up inside!  
Save me!  
Call my name and save me from the dark."_

A small smile came across her face as she heard him sing along to the song. (he was only singing along to Paul McCoy's lines). The wind blew through her hair rapidly as a chill went up her spine.

It was freezing tonight and _she_ was outside, nearly falling off of the apartment building, basically stalking Campbell from his room window which was open.

She laid her back body flat against the hard brick wall, keeping her balance as she tried her best not to fall. She closed her eyes, listening to his voice as he sang Paul McCoy's words. His voice sounded so perfect.

"_Wake me up!  
Bid my blood to run!  
I can't wake up!  
Before I come undone!  
Save me!  
Save me from the nothing I've become!"_

Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced back at him from peeking; hiding so he wouldn't notice her. She noticed him holding a comb in his hand, singing into it as if it was a microphone. She giggled at this. He was just an idiot. He looked like he was having such a good time.

_If only I can have such a good time… _She thought, sighing afterwards.

"_Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me.."_

Her life was nothing but hell. She never had a good time, unless she was outdoors, or away from her parents. She felt comfortable around Katie, but whenever she was around her father or mother, she felt lost in her own thoughts. She felt unwanted.

"_Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me…to life.."_

Campbell turned towards the window, discovering the blonde creeping on him. Maya's eyes went wide in surprise, her heart beginning to race as she saw his gaze on her.

_Oh lord, what is he going to do? _She thought.

He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his lips. She bit her lip at this, wondering why a smirk formed on his lips. He took slow steps towards her, continuing to sing along to Paul McCoy's lines.

"_Wake me up!  
Wake me up inside!  
I can't wake up!  
Wake me up inside!  
Save me!  
Call my name and save me from the dark."_

She turned her body towards him, being able to see him better. He finally approached her, continuing to sing along the lines.

"_Wake me up!  
Bid my blood to run!  
I can't wake up!  
Before I come undone!  
Save me!  
Save me from the nothing I've become!"_

He grabbed her hand which startled her. She lost her balance as she slipped off the edge, but was quickly caught from falling when he grabbed a hold of her, struggling to not let her fall.

She screamed in fear, glancing up at Campbell for help. She hated heights and this made her scared the most. "Help!" She screamed in fear.

Campbell struggled to pull her up as hard as he can. "Hang on!" He yelled afterwards, struggling to pull her up.

"_Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead…"_

"Please don't let me fall!" She screamed once more, her voice becoming shaky. She was scared of falling or he might accidentally let go of her, without meaning to. "I don't want to die…" She stammered.

"I'm not that stupid enough to let you fall!" He screamed, pulling her up twice as hard. She felt so heavy in his arms, due to the strong wind crashing onto him.

"_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything!  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here  
There must be something more!  
Bring me to life!"_

Energy regained in Campbell's body as he took a deep breath, he let out a sigh of relief, pulling her up as hard as he can. As moments passed, he finally pulled her into the room. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her arms were hooked around his neck.

Momentarily, the two collapsed onto the ground. Maya was on top of Campbell, her arm still around his neck and her legs still around his waist.

As the two soon became conscious, they realized how sexually wrong the position they were in. Maya blushed embarrassingly as she quickly moved off of him.

"S-sorry," She stammered, her voice becoming uneasy.

Campbell sat up, crossing his legs as he turned to her. "N-no, it's fine." He said, nodding his head. Just then, they realized the music that was playing was turned off as soon as they saw the radio on the ground.

The radio must have fallen down along with Maya and Campbell.

Silence overwhelmed them as moments passed.

Campbell sighed, deciding to break the silence between them. "So…why were you outside my window when knowing you could fall?" He asked. She could've sworn he sounded disappointed in his voice.

She looked elsewhere, closing her eyes shut. "I…was just curious to find out where the loud music was coming from…"

"You could've walked upstairs instead of climbing out your window…" He said softly, glancing at her.

Maya sighed, opening her eyes as she turned to him, breathing afterwards. "I have some problems going on with my father so…I couldn't escape my room."

"Why couldn't you?" He wondered.

"Because he thinks I'm –" She stopped herself quickly, her heart racing beneath her chest. She looked down at her hands, realizing this is the first time Campbell had ever talked to her…

_We basically just met. How do I know he's not like his jerk friends, Dallas, Owen, Luke, and the rest of his Hockey crew? How do I know he's not some sexist jerk who likes to talk crap about a certain female's imperfections? _

Maya sighed, cursing under her breath. She slowly turned her head up to him, noticing how his eyebrow was raised.

"He thinks you're…?"

"He abuses me," She stated lowly, biting her lip nervously.

When Campbell said nothing, she wondered if something was wrong. She briefly glanced at him, noticing rage boiling over his eyes, fiery and full of thunder.

Why was he becoming so mad all of a sudden? Why would he care if _her _father abuses her?

"And you haven't reported him to the police?" He snapped, his voice full of venom. It was as if he was angry, but not directed at her.

"No because I love my father." Lie. Such a lie.

"That's impossible to believe," He said after, rolling his eyes.

She felt startled by this, her eyebrows pursing together as she glared at him. "Why do even care if he abuses me?" She demanded.

"Because an innocent girl like you doesn't deserve that kind of pain," He stated flatly, his glare hardening as he equally stared into her eyes intensely.

Maya was silent for a moment, overthinking her thoughts. "…why do you want to protect me anyway? You don't even know me,"

"I've known you for a _while _Matlin, but I've always kept my distance from you just to keep you safe." He responded, scooting closer to the blonde. She raised an eyebrow, confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned in confusion.

"The guys in my hockey team are like my brothers…but they tend to mess with a lot of girls. I know what they want." He whispered. "They want sex."

"I figured that out since the day I meant those jerks," Maya retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. She stood up on her feet, sitting down on his bed that was consisted of hockey bed sheets.

Campbell sighed, uncrossing his legs as he stood up on his feet, sitting next to her. He grabbed her hand and coldness settled over Maya. She gulped nervously, retreating from his touch.

"I believe we haven't properly met yet," Maya muttered, changing the subject quickly. "I'm Maya Matlin and you're –"

"Campbell Saunders, but you can call me Cam." He answered, a small smile forming on his lips.

Silence overwhelmed them once more. Maya became nervous, not knowing exactly what to say next. A thought soon occurred to her and she blushed lightly.

"Thank you for saving my life," She whispered.

"No problem," He said with a smile. "…do I get a reward now?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow at her.

Maya thought for a sec, glancing at his lips before looking back up into his eyes. "…actually, yes." She said with a smile, moving over on the bed as she got behind Campbell.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was planning on doing. He felt her hands land on his shoulder, noticing how he was being pulled down. She giggled lightly, resting his head on the comforter.

She stared down at him on her knees, her hands placed over him on the comforter. Campbell glanced up at her, smiling slightly.

Just then, she slowly leaned down, shocking herself of what she was about to do. Moments passed and her lips brushed his slightly, a light blush forming on her cheeks. He quickly took her lips in his after a moment, kissing her passionately up-side-down. She gladly returned the kiss, only to deepen it.

_This is my first kiss… _She thought.

She couldn't control herself, a tingly feeling gliding up her body.

_Oh no…_

She blushed a deep red as she pulled away, glancing down at him innocently. He smiled up at her, raising an eyebrow. "So _that _was my reward?"

Maya shrugged. "No, I just wanted to kiss you." She replied sarcastically. But as she thought about it, it was true. She did want to kiss him, and that _was_ his reward.

Her hand slightly brushed against his own for a moment, electricity building at the touch. Campbell stared at the beautiful girl, intertwining their hands.

_Nice to meet you, Mystery Boy._

**Author's Note: So how did you guys like it? (': I tried my best!**

**I will continue on writing more Caya fics, but this was just a simple first try thing and I hope most of you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading! Leave me reviews?**


End file.
